Flexible plastic fishing lures, such as plastic worms, are used in fishing to provide fishing bait having live action in the water. In prior plastic lures, the lure body slides down the shaft of the fishing hook each time an object is struck by the lure, the lure does not remain in a straight, full-length position on the hook, but rather becomes crumpled and wrinkled, thereby losing its effectiveness as a fishing lure to attract fish, the fisherman is required to readjust and straighten the plastic worm on the hook after retrieval of the lure from the water, and the movement of the lure body on the hook causes the plastic lure body to become torn, thereby shortening the usable life of the lure.
There have been a number of proposals for artificial fish lures and baits. Among them are artificial fish lures and bait as disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,563,522; 2,603,025; 2,979,850; 2,521,616; 3,070,917; 3,147,564; 3,165,858; 3,449,853; and 3,505,755. None of the artificial fish lures or baits disclosed in these patents or artificial fish lures available on the market overcome the foregoing objections and disadvantages of artificial fishing lures and bait as set forth in the preceding paragraph.